Cold
by CaT70
Summary: Y/A Shounen-ai. The heat goes out at the Weiss household. In December.


hello!! i haven't written in almost 2 full years. here's a tester to see if i still can write. this may turn out poorly.

i do not own weiss, they belong to project weiss and koyasu takahito and probably some other people as well. this fic contains shonen-ai, and um...snuggling? X3

Cold

It was a beautiful winter night in Tokyo. The snow was beginning to stick, leaving a perfect white gloss on every surface it could reach. There was no wind to rustle the trees, leaving them frozen in white. Windows were fogged over, some people leaving hand prints, writing names. Tomorrow cars would have to be scraped and defrosted, heated early before their drivers left for work. The whole city left a beautiful image, a perfect December night.

Too bad the fucking heat was broken.

Yohji lay fuming in his room, his blanket covering him so that all you could see where his eyes up. Fuck Kiritiker, fuck his job, fuck his life. Weren't they supposed to be super smart or something? How hard was it to keep the damn building warm? Yohji heaved out an agitated sigh. The only blanket he was currently in possession of was a down comforter. Sounds nice right? Wrong. Sure, it was warm, but it was too warm. If he didn't use it he was freezing, and if he did use it he was sweltering.

Ergo the current fucking of the life.

He'd had other blankets. Notice the past tense here. That little brat Omi took them saying he needed them. Needed them Yohji's ass. Omi and Ken had said that they were going ice skating, said it'd be lots of fun, and the two of them had gone gallivanting off. They'd been gone for a while…two days to be exact. With his fucking blankets.

Yohji threw the covers down off his chest and an angry noise rose from his throat. He needed To Do. Needed something to occupy his time so that he didn't think about the fact that his poor, well groomed feet were going to freeze and fall the fuck off. He got off his bed, blanket in tow, and headed out of his ice cube, and into the freezer of the house.

Hm…decisions, decisions. He could take a shower. Yohji's eyes closed and he gave out a low moan at how wonderfully warm that would feel. He let his head fall back, eyes closed. A happy little smile graced his lips. Images of himself in the shower, deliciously warm, filled his brain. Then he remembered that once he got out he would be even colder than he was now.

Annoyed, he made his way down to the kitchen. Maybe something warm, like coffee. Mmm…coffee…at 4:15AM. At least that's what the kitchen clock said. It could be lying to him, ya know. Besides it's not like they were planning on opening the shop back up until they got the heat up and running. All those school girls would freeze their panties off. Yohji snickered at the thought. What? It was funny. Stop judging, you'd laugh too.

The entire time Yohji was having this mental conversation with himself, he just then realized he had been reaching for his bag of coffee. It was missing.

He glared at the offending spot. Tried to make it's emptiness turn into a bag of his fabulously expensive coffee. Vowed he wouldn't pick up a knife and stab the wall. He wouldn't…really. Yohji continued his hunt for…well anything at this point. Any warm drink would do. Preferably spiked with the vodka hidden expertly in the freezer for times of dire need.

So obviously he needed it now.

After a few minutes of rummaging it was either hot cocoa, or tea. The cocoa had pictures of dancing…things on it. Little way too happy creatures running all over the place in colours that would blind an old person. The tea seemed a much safer bet. It was a simple, elegant package. Using his superior crime fighting detective skills, Yohji figured that the tea was probably Aya's, probably expensive, and Aya would Know (he just would!) if Yohji took any. He settled on the cocoa.

Opening the freezer, which felt about the same temperature as the room, he grabbed for his vodka…and grabbed…and grabbed some more. What in the holly fuck was wrong with this day? Upon further inspection the bottle was nowhere in sight or reach. But there was a note where it used to lay.

'_Yohji. Figured you'd forgotten about this. It's been in here for a while. I'll get you a new one if you ever notice.' Ken_

Glaring so hard Aya would have been proud he crumpled up the note and let it drop on the floor. He slammed the freezer door shut. He hadn't forgotten about it, it was just expensive! This sucked…

After making 'Yoko's Kawaii Genki Hot Chokolatie-desu!!' (Omi would _die_ when he got back) he headed down to the basement. While the happy concoction was brewing he had come to the conclusion that he needed to find the warmest place in the house. He knew heat rises, but they didn't have any heat inside so that ruined that logic. He then figured since the basement was underground, it should have retained some heat. Plus they usually kept that door closed, so any excess cold air shouldn't have flooded in.

Nope.

The mission room was the same temperature as the rest of the house. At least the cocoa kept his hands warm. He walked down the stairs slowly as to not spill any, his feet silent on the steps. The lights were already on downstairs, someone must have left them on. Oh well.

They had rented a couple movies that Yohji had wanted to see. It was something they did every once in a while, something normal. Well Aya usually didn't go, and when he did he never really picked anything. He did however never fail to miss watching those movies with all the rest of them. Yohji knew that Aya wasn't frigid, or cold hearted. Sure, he could be an ass and he could be bitchy, but Yohji knew it was because he actually did care. He understood how Aya thought, because one night he had told Yohji. The redhead had come to his room to just talk, they did that sometimes. Yohji had been drinking before Aya got there and he was surprised when Aya joined him. In his drunkenness Aya hadn't been able to focus on anything, but he apparently liked to talk. A lot.

The next day had not been a good one for said drunk. Yohji was pretty sure that was the first time Aya had gotten shitfaced. After falling asleep on Yohji's bed he proceeded to vomit in his wastebasket. The blond was accustom to drunks, having been one on multiple occasions, so he had made every effort to handle Aya's condition as best as he could. He didn't think Aya drank at all after that.

Reaching the basement, he walked past the couch and chairs, making his way to the TV. Reading the backs of the DVD's, Yohji summed up his choices. There were three; a romance with poorly acted scenes and no nudity. Nope. The next one was about hair extensions killing people. Ken must have picked that one. Nope. The third was a mindless action film with bad lines, explosions, nice cars, shoot outs and hot girls. Bingo! We have a winner. Yohji popped in the DVD and went to take a seat on the couch.

Except the couch was already occupied.

Yohji started a bit, almost dropping the cocoa in the process. On the couch piled high was a mound of blankets, some Yohji recognized as his. From the left end of the couch a touch of red hair poked out from underneath. Process of elimination told Yohji that it was Aya, but at first the thought didn't really register. Why would Aya be sleeping down in the basement when he could be in his bed?

Then Yohji remembered why he was down there and figured Aya may have had a similar thought. From what he could tell he looked to be curled up into a ball, with only his head visible. His eyes were closed, but Yohji didn't think he was asleep. He looked funny, almost cute. All curled up, looking warm.

Except Aya's face didn't look warm. His eyes had slight strain lines, like he was frustrated but didn't want to show it. Now that Yohji knew he was here he noticed his breathing as well. It wasn't the relaxed breath of someone sleeping; it was strained as if it hurt. He figured now would probably be a good time to make himself known.

"Hey Aya? You awake?" He spoke softly, only loud enough so that Aya could hear him.

Aya groaned in response. He pulled the blankets up over his face so that now only his hair was visible. He mumbled something unintelligible at Yohji from under the covers.

He wanted to laugh. Aya was acting like a little kid being woken up for school. He set his mug down on the table and made his way over to the pile on the couch. He knelled down, putting a hand on the general area he thought Aya's shoulder would be under the mass of blankets. "Aya."

"Go 'way."

"Are you okay?" He wasn't acting normal. The blankets had slipped back down revealing his face. He opened his purple eyes and looked blearily at Yohji. They were bloodshot and red rimmed, like he'd been crying. He looked paler than normal, and his nose appeared to be running. His teeth were chattering. Aya just looked at him for a while, so Yohji repeated himself. "Aya…are you alright? Are you sick?"

He tried to pull the covers back up over his head but Yohji wouldn't let him. He made a frustrated noise and curled up tighter into himself, closing his eyes. "-m…cold." His teeth were still chattering.

"But are you sick?"

Aya glared at him, still able to look angry in his position. "No. I'm cold, c-an't sleep. That'ss all." There was a short pause in the conversation, then "Give me back m-my fucking blankets Yo-ohji."

He smiled down at Aya. "Actually I'm pretty sure a few of those are mine, but that's okay. Sit up for a minute, will you?" He was met with a glare. Aya would have generally given him the finger too, but he was probably too cold. "C'mon Aya I've got an idea, this way you'll be warm."

An idea came to Yohji. One that would let Aya be warm and let Yohji watch his movie with his Genki Cocoa and be close to the other man. It wasn't like he ever tried to keep his affection for Aya a secret, but he never said it straight out. He never acted on it either, at least no further than was appropriate. He would always try to find ways to do something nice for Aya, little things. They all knew, including the redhead, that Yohji cared about him more than a teammate. He would not put the younger man in a position that made him uncomfortable, or gave him an ultimatum.

Until now, that is.

"No." Aya made a move to pull the blankets back over his head. Yohji grabbed them and pulled them off. He was exposed to the frigid air from the knee up, although he was fully clothed. Yohji saw his purple eyes go wide, and he knew that Aya was going to start a throw down if he didn't act fast.

Removing the comforter from around himself, he draped it over Aya. If he let it lay flat it would have covered him completely, going past his head and feet. He let it rest at chest level. At the same time he snaked his hand under him, and pushed him up into a sitting position. Yohji lifted one long leg onto the couch, and around the other side of Aya. He sat himself down directly behind his favourite redhead and pulled his other leg up onto the couch, leaning back. In the same motion he pulled the comforter up so that it covered Aya up to the neck and, wrapping his arms around his chest, pulled him back so that he was resting against Yohji.

Aya got as far as 'what the fuck do you' before he felt the combined heat of Yohji and the heavy blanket. He could feel the sharp intake of breath; feel how Aya was frozen, this time by warmth. Yohji laughed quietly, situating them in a more comfortable position. He snaked both arms around the smaller man. Aya was cold to his touch, just as he suspected his warmth left a tingling sensation on the other man's skin.

"Gods your cold Aya. I told you this was a good idea, you should listen to me more often." Yohji ran his hands up and down Aya's arms, trying to warm him up faster. He couldn't tell if the redhead was in shock that Yohji was touching him, or how warm he now was, but he didn't speak, didn't move, for a very long time.

He slid down the couch slightly, and Aya slid with him so that he was now mostly laying on Yohji, his head resting on the blonds shoulder. He wasn't relaxed though. He was tense, as if he didn't know what to do. Yohji thought that was the case. If at any point Aya would have protested or asked Yohji to go away, or not touch him, he would have.

Aya never did. He must have made up some kind of decision about Yohji, because his body relaxed and he leaned into the embrace that was being offered. He curled is head into Yohji's neck, towards his warmth. He hugged Aya tighter. "Want some cocoa?"

He blinked red eyes at Yohji. "Hm?"

Yohji smiled down at him. "Cocoa, I think it's Omi's. Would you like some?"

Aya looked at the mug. "If it's from the box with the dancing Mochi on it, I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

Yohji looked at the mug. "What's wrong with Hot Chocolate?"

Closing his eyes, Aya laid back against Yohji. "Trust me, just don't drink it." He was now warm enough that his teeth had calmed down.

"Do you want some tea?" Yohji hoped that Aya would take tonight and remember it, so that maybe, sometime later it could happen again.

Without opening his eyes or moving Aya responded. "No, I'm fine just where I am."

Yohji smiled and hugged Aya tighter. He was warm now, but made no move to separate them, or leave. Movie and cocoa forgotten, Yohji watched Aya sleep before it claimed him as well.

well...it okay? terrible? bluaaah, whatever.

kawaii - cute. genki - happy. chokolaite-desu - the japanese have an amazing way of anamorphizing items. desu is suposed to be used for people, and they spell a good ammount of american words wrong. that is why we love them.

comments are massively appreciated -


End file.
